Our Secret Lake
by Letters To Toph
Summary: Katara and Aang find a hidden lake to practice waterbending in, but while they're in the water, they feel some sort of connection with each other. Like they were always meant to be... But what happens when Azula attacks the gang and captures Katara?


**A/N:** Here be my first Kataang story that I'm actually gonna publish on the internet. :D It's actually based off this story I read called Last Of Aang. No offence to the writer, but it had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, it didn't make any sense, and it was just wasn't well put together. But it gave me an idea for a story, so here it be. Yarr. :)

Oh and btw, it takes place around the time when Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph are running away from Azula, during season 2. :D Bon appétit!

Sokka: So, the disclaimer...Mophy does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or me, because I'm too hawt and good-looking to be owned.

Me: Pffffffft. Says who?

Sokka: Says the thousand of screaming fangirls who SQUEE and FOAM AT THE MOUTH in my presence!

Me: Are you talking about the time yall visited Kyoshi Island? They were squeeing and foaming at the mouth because of AANG, Meathead.

Sokka: But- but- what about MEEE? D:

Me: The only girls who ever liked you are...

Sokka: Don't say it-

Me: They're-

Sokka: DON'T SAY IT-

Me: THEY'RE BLIND!

Sokka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ... Wait, what about Yue and Suki...?

* * *

**Our Secret Lake**

Chapter 1 Flashback

xoxo

"Is that all you got?"

"No!"

"I can't hear you!"

"NO!"

Toph slammed her foot on the ground, raising a huge chunk of earth in front of her face. Then she jumped up and kicked it with all the strength that she had, and it WHOOSHED passed Katara at the speed of light, aiming straight for Aang.

Right before it hit him, the Avatar earthbent a huge rock wall in front of him, and the earth chunk crashed into it, causing both rocks to explode and crumble into a million pieces.

Katara sighed in relief, frowning at the thought of what could have happened if Aang hadn't made that wall.

"Come on, Twinkletoes," Toph called, challenging him. "You can do better then that!"

She slammed her foot once more upon the ground below her, but instead it sent a rumbling earthquake towards her student. Aang earthbent a huge pillar below him and raised himself up high, but the earthquake crushed the pillar and he fell to the ground with a large SMASH.

"Aang!" Katara ran over to him as quickly as she could. She hated it when Toph and Aang practiced earthbending, it always made her nervous. Especially since Toph was so hard on him.

Aang was laying on his stomach, and Katara turned him on his back to see a huge bruise on his forehead.

"Aang, are you okay?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

The Airbender sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told her, but the blood running down his nose told her otherwise.

She quickly waterbent some water out of her water pouch and healed his bloody nose.

He shook the dirt off his body and then Katara helped him stand up.

"Thanks, Katara," he smiled at her, his grey eyes sparkling in the sun, and Katara tried hard not to blush.

"Anything for you, Aang."

Toph came up to them with her arms crossed, an unsatisfied frown on her face.

"Come on, Baldy, I KNOW you can do better then _that_!"

The Waterbender shot her a glare.

"Toph, you were way too hard on him! He could've gotten seriously injured!"

"Yeah, cause of his baby skin. Now if he actually _toughened up_-"

"Guys, it's fine!" Aang interrupted quickly, glancing between his companions. "I'm not hurt, and I'll do better next time. I promise!"

"Whatever!"

Toph walked away, wiping her hands together with attitude, and sat next to Sokka, who was looking over some scrolls.

Katara sighed, and then turned to Aang.

"You sure you're okay?"

Aang smiled at her again, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." he said cautiously.

"Alright, alright. I guess I better get started on dinner, then," and Katara walked hurriedly away, hoping he hadn't seen her face go red.

xoxo

After dinner, everyone got into bed. Sokka and Katara put up the tent, Toph made her own earth tent, and Aang slept on Appa's paw.

The bison yawned loudly, and Aang yawned in pursuit. Then Momo jumped into Aang's lap and curled up in his arms.

"Good night, guys." he said, before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

...

_Aang was at the Air Temple, playing a fun game with the other children, when Gyatso called his name._

_"Yeah, Gyatso?" Aang asked, smiling brightly._

_"Hello, Aang! I see you're playing that water game," he cast his loving eyes at the other children, who were trying to airbend other players into the small pond. One kid got caught in his buddy's air bending lane, and he fell into the pond with a loud SPLASH. Everyone, including the now wet child, laughed._

_"Yeah, it's really fun!" Aang said excitedly. "I wish we had a bigger pond to play in, though."_

_Gyatso nodded, but his eyes were looked straight and glassy, as if in deep thought._

_"Aang, have you ever heard of the Secret Lake?" the elder monk asked, staring at the child._

_"No, what's that?" Aang asked, frowning._

_"It's a hidden lake somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. They say if you and a partner find it, you will feel a special bond with each other."_

_"Wow! That would be so fun to go there and play this game!"_

_"Yes, it would, I agree. But I'm afraid it's just a myth. However, if you were ever to find it, then they said you will be able to find the hidden true love of your life."_

_"Woah, cool!" Aang said, eyes wide._

_"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would want to help me make some cakes?"_

_Aang smiled widely._

_"Sure!"_

_..._

Aang woke up with a start. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, and realized it was morning. Then he thought about his dream.

It had been a flashback. He remembered it clearly, now, about what Gyatso had said about the Secret Lake.

The Avatar shrugged his shoulders and jumped up, yawning and stretching.

It was still early morning, so Sokka and Toph (of course) were still asleep. But Aang saw Katara using waterbending to stir a pot over by the fire.

_"They say you will be able to find the hidden true love of your life."_

He sighed, remembered those words, and stared at the beautiful water tribe girl. Her luscious dark hair, chocolate brown skin, and ocean blue eyes were breathtaking. Aang's eyes trailed to her curvy hips, and then her chest. So beautiful and breath taking... He had a sudden urge to touch her.

Aang snapped out of it and walked over to the girl, who looked up and smiled.

"Morning, Aang. I'm making vegetable stew for breakfast."

"Mmm! Smells tasty," Aang commented, sitting down by the fire and holding out a bowl as Katara poured some stew inside it.

It was quiet after that. Aang ate his breakfast in silence as Katara continued stirring the stew.

Just as the Avatar opened his mouth to say something manly, he heard the sound of Sokka's obnoxious yawn.

"Ah! Good morning, sis, good morning, Aang," Sokka smiled brightly and walked over to the fire, where he sat down and took the bowl of stew Katara gave to him. "Thanks, sis."

"Morning, Sokka," Katara smiled at him, but Aang just glared, angry at Sokka for interrupting his attempt to whoo Katara.

Sokka took a drink of the stew and then barfed it all over the ground.

"Sokka!"

"Ewww!"

Aang jumped back and Katara glared at her older brother.

"What is this?" Sokka demanded.

"It's vegetable stew." Katara replied.

"WHAT?" His face was of outrage. "What about the meat?"

Katara facepalmed and Aang rolled his eyes.

After Toph woke up and they finished breakfast, Sokka stood up and cleared his throat.

"Guys, I think we should get some flying done today, just in case Azula is still following us."

"You're the captain, Captain Boomerang." Toph replied, picking her nose.

"I agree," Aang said. "Should we leave right now?"

"Well, we're finished with breakfast, so sounds good to me," Sokka said, eying the pot of stew in disgust.

So they packed up and then flew off on Appa. All the while, Aang couldn't help thinking about that Secret Lake, and about Katara.

He wondered if the lake was truly a myth, or if it was real.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter COMPLETE. :) Please R&R!

_-Mophy_


End file.
